mi querido secuestrador
by M neko-chan
Summary: el solo la secuestro para ganar dinero, ella quiere escaparse a toda costa, entonces como se enamoraron?
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos! bueno este fic es de mi pareja favorita obixshirayuki, espero que les guste**

 **desde ya gracias por tomarse las molestias de leerlo**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Hola mi nombre es shirayuki, mi sueño es convertirme en una herborista y estar al lado de zen, el segundo príncipe de clarines

Últimamente veo que zen actúa muy extraño, le pregunte a mitsuhide y a kiki si le pasaba algo pero ellos solo dijeron que estaba muy ocupado. Por eso ahora me encuentro en la puerta de su oficina con un bento en las manos que lo prepare yo misma

-*toc toc*-al no recibir respuesta entro y cierro la puerta

Pero al levantar mi mirada veo a zen besándose con otra chica y por lo shokeada que estoy se me cae el bento

-sh-shirayuki!-exclama

-quien es amor?-le pregunta la muchacha

-lo siento mucho-me disculpo y salgo de la habitación con el corazón oprimido

-por qué…?-me pregunto al ver que caen gotas de mis ojos

Las limpio rápidamente y tomo una bocanada de aire, empiezo a caminar y miro al frente

No sé porque me hice la idea de que tenía una oportunidad, era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, pero aun así quise creerlo. Salgo del castillo y me dirijo al bosque necesito despejarme un poco, pero aunque lo intente no puedo aún recuerdo como zen la sujetaba de la cintura y ella lo tenía por el cuello…

-damita no vale la pena que llores por un hombre-me dice una voz desconocida

-q-quién eres?!-le pregunto exaltada

-hola mi nombre es obi y te voy a secuestrar-me dice con naturalidad

-qué?!-exclamo

-como lo oíste-y me sonríe

Al estar alterada empiezo a correr

-a donde cree que va damita?-me sujeta del brazo impidiendo que escape

-suéltame!-y me intento soltar del agarre

-creo que no me dejas opción-

Y después solo siento un golpe en la nuca y completa oscuridad.

* * *

 **bueno ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no**

 **estaré esperando sus reviews!**

 **pd: acepto criticas, tomatazos, amenazas(?) y todo lo que me ayude para mejorar como escritora :D**

 **chaitoooo! :******


	2. conociéndonos mejor

**hola a todos y gracias por tu comentario angielu300, espero que este cap les guste**

* * *

 **Conociéndonos mejor**

* * *

 **Pov obi**

Todo empezó desde hace unos meses atrás había rumores de cierta chica con el cabello rojo y quise confirmarlo con mis propios ojos, debo admitir que no fue fácil ya que tuve que buscar información de su paradero

Pero luego de unas semanas pude llegar al país de clarines, por supuesto que no me resulto difícil entrar, salgo que una señorita y un chico notaron mi presencia. Pero eso quedo en segundo plano al estar tan pendientes del segundo príncipe de clarines

Al ver a la damita sonreí ya que los rumores eran ciertos, así que empecé a verla día y noche y a los pocos días ya sabía a qué hora se levantaba su horario de trabajo y sus descansos, cabe decir que también cuando tenía tiempo se veía con el peliblanco. Desde el principio me di cuenta que el muchacho solo la quería como a una hermana, pero parece que ella no pensó lo mismo y se enamoró de él, si hubiera sabido que él ya estaba comprometido…

Lástima que lo supo de una manera no tan grata, pero lo bueno es que se fue al bosque y yo aproveche para llevármela

Ahora me encuentro con la damita en mi espalda inconsciente por el golpe que le di, necesito llegar al lugar donde por ahora es mi casa por así decirlo antes de que despierte

-*track*-miro a mi alrededor y veo a cinco personas rodeándome

-danos a la chica y no te aremos nada-me dice uno mientras se me acerca

-ja, mejor busca a otra porque esta es mía-le digo

-muchachos a él!-

Esquivo los golpes con dificultad ya que tengo a la damita en mi espalda, así que rápidamente pero con cuidado la dejo en el suelo

Saco algunas dagas y las lanzo hiriendo a su paso a uno de ellos

* * *

 **Pov shirayuki**

Abro lentamente mis ojos al escuchar bastante ruido, me levanto con lentitud y me sorprendo al ver como mi secuestrador está en una pelea con otras personas que son desconocidos para mí

-ustedes acaben con él que yo me llevo a la chica!-grita un hombre

-ehh!?-exclamo

-damita no se preocupe lo tengo todo bajo control-me dice mientras esquiva un golpe y él se lo devuelve noqueando a su atacante

-tsk, tú te vas conmigo-y se me acerca peligrosamente

-damita!-

Narrador

El pelinegro al ver que intentan llevarse a la muchacha se distrae y eso ocasiona que lo hieran

-maldito…-masculla y lo ataca derribándolo inconsciente

-ahora solo me faltan tres más-se mueve con rapidez y en un santiamén acaba con dos mas

-aléjate o la mato!-le dice

-cierra los ojos-le dice a la pelirroja

-…-ella le hace caso

-ábrelos-los vuelve abrir y ve a su atacante tirado en el piso

-obi-san!-exclama preocupada al ver su herida

-no es grave, y a vos no te paso nada?-

-estoy bien pero eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que curarte-le dice

-te dije que no es na-pero se calla al sentir las manos de la chica

* * *

 **Pov obi**

No entiendo, tranquilamente podría escapar y sin embargo está preocupada por mi

-no se ve profundo pero aun así necesita ser tratado o podría infectarse y ponerse peor-me dice

-….-qué extraña es

-de seguro por acá abra yerbas medicinales espérame aquí-y se va

* * *

 **Pov shirayuki**

Necesito desinfectarlo, desinflamarlo y curarlo por completo, al recolectar las plantas que necesito agarro dos piedras y vuelvo con obi-san

-listo encontré todo lo que necesito-le digo mientras me siento a su lado

-y todo eso que tienes que es?-me pregunta

-esto te desinfectara la herida, con esto se te desinflamara y esto es para que se cure más rápido, lo siento pero esto capaz que te duela un poco-

-no pasa nada-

Le ordeno a que se desnude de la cintura para arriba y así lo hace, luego de ponerle esas yerbas leo vendo con gasas que por suerte tengo para la ocasión

-listo-le informo

-gracias-me agradece

-no hay de que-y le sonrío

-damita no quiero que se moleste pero no se olvide que está secuestrada-me recuerda

-lose, y nos vamos?-

-si-nos levantamos y seguimos caminando pero esta vez voy por mi cuenta

* * *

 **Pov obi**

Ahora me siento culpable, ella no tiene la culpa de tener ese pelo rojo, pero necesito dinero

-para que exactamente me secuestraste?-me pregunta

-para venderte al mejor postor, pero no me lo tomes a mal es solo para ganarme la vida no es nada personal-le explico

-entiendo-

-pero ya que sos una farmacéutica capaz cambie de opinión y te quedes conmigo-…que acabo de decir?!

-….-la veo de lado y como lo pensé está muy sonrojada por mis palabras

-n-no lo mal piense es solo que-pero no me deja terminar

-está bien no importa, mientras pueda tener más conocimiento y ayudar a las personas está bien-

Después de esa conversación no dijimos nada más, hasta que yo lo rompo para decirle que ya llegamos

-por ahora nos quedaremos ahí-y le señalo la casa

-wow que hermosa-dice

-ven entra-y le hago señas

-tal vez no sea como el castillo de clarines pero es lo que pude conseguir-le digo

-es perfecta-me dice

-tu habitación está arriba a la derecha segunda puerta-le informo

-bueno, es mejor que recolectemos leña-dice

-si tienes razón-

Salimos otra vez y empezamos a recolectar

-voy a dejar esto adentro-le digo y me voy para la casa

* * *

 **Pov shirayuki**

Justo ahora podría estar corriendo por mi vida pero primero tengo que curar a obi-san antes de escapar, por culpa mía el salió herido

Me dirijo a la casa con las leñas encima, pero piso mal y solo cierro los ojos esperando la dura caída, pero al no sentir nada abro los ojos y veo a mi secuestrador

-tenga más cuidado la próxima vez damita-me dice mientras me quita la madera de mis manos

-gracias-le digo apenada

-es mejor que entremos está refrescando-

-si!-

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y así los dos jóvenes entran a la casa, luego comen y cada uno se va para su respectivo cuarto

Salgo que en la habitación del chico…

-todavía siento el cosquilleo en la mano-murmura mirando su mano que fue con la que salvo a la chica de que no se caiga

Y después de unos minutos Morfeo gana.

* * *

 **y hasta termina el segundo capitulo, lo subo antes porque no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo**

 **bueno espero que les allá gustado, en los siguientes voy a tratar de que sean mas interesantes**

 **bye bye! :*****


End file.
